Vampire love
by Unicorn27
Summary: Yui Komori a regular girl who comes to a house full of vampires what will she do will she die of blood loss?Or be able to escape them especially the one who has been chasing her the most Ayato Sakamaki?
1. Meeting the Sakamaki's

**Hey guys this is a Ayui fanfiction if you do not know what Ayui is,it is Ayato and Yui from Diabolik Lovers you can also get a shout out from reviewing hope you like this** **story/chapter**

* * *

It was a dark and creepy night a girl with white blonde hair was all alone with a suitcase she was known as Yui komori.

Soon Yui found a mansion **"** This can't be the address can it?" Yui said,then it started raining "Oh man."Yui decided to go to the mansion even though it was creepy the door opened all by itself it started raining really hard so she went inside even though she was freaking out.

"Hello is there anyone here?"Then Yui found someone on the couch he had a ombre colored pink to a bright pink but he looked like he was...DEAD

Yui decided to look at the boy to see if he's safe she touched his hand but when she touched him "You're cold!"Yui put her head in this strangers chest and when she did "You have no pulse I need to call the emergency right now!"Right when she grabbed her phone she felt a hand griping on her's tightly.

The stranger grabed her and said "Dang you're loud I was trying to get some sleep here."He said groaning a bit "B-but you had no pulse how is this possib-?"Yui couldn't finish her sentence because this boy caught her meaning he caught her coming into his house.

"Why are you even in my house?"He asked not letting go of the grip on their hands "Well my dad told me to come here so I did but I'm not sure if this is the right address sorry to bother you when you were sleeping but I need help but I'll just get going now." Yui said.

Then something very unpredictable in life happened that she will soon find out.

"Oh no you're not."The stranger said pulling Yui onto the he gets on top of her and said "You know you shouldn't come to a strangers house you know it's not safe especially in my house."

Yui thought 'Is he a murder?'or 'Is he going to lock me up and torture me?' But he did something really weird to her.

He licked her neck.

If you were a ghost spying on the stranger and Yui all you would hear is the sound of your breathing,Yui groaning,squirming ruffling noises from her trying to escape,and a mischievous laugh from the stranger.

Then the stranger was about to bite Yui,but a guy in glasses came into the room.

"Ayato what are you doing?"asked the guy in glasses 'Another stranger?'Yui thought "I'm Just having my lunch."The guy apparently name Ayato said "Apparently she had this address but thinks it's a mistake that she came here."Ayato said with a evil grin "Well I don't remember getting a call saying someone was coming well I guess she's gonna have to stay with us,now get off of her Ayato."The guy in the glasses said.

Ayato got off of Yui with a groan and followed the guy in the decided to go with them even though she was suppose to do that anyway.

When they went in the main room in the mansion "Oh look it's a little female dog."A boy with a hat said then the guy in the glasses started talking.

"Excuse me miss but may I ask what is your name?"Yui looked at the guy and said "My name is Yui,Yui komori."She replied "Well welcome to the Sakamaki residents we hope you can make yourself comfortable everyone in here are my siblings some of us have different moms though so were half sibling let's start with the oldest one the guy with blonde hair is Shuu Sakamaki he and I have the same mother,the second oldest is me Reiji Sakamaki."He paused then continued.

"The third one is a triplet and has a different mother the one with pink hair that I think attacked you earlier is Ayato Sakamaki,after Ayato is the one over there wearing a hat his name is Laito Sakamaki,after Laito is the youngest brother of the triplets and he is the one with purple hair and has a teddy bear he is Kanato Sakamaki."He paused again then continued.

"The last and youngest one is Subaru Sakamaki and he also has a different mom but he was the only child and always likes to be alone and Yui?"Yui looked at Reiji "Watch out because were vampires."At the sound of that Yui was scared to death.

* * *

 **Ok guys finished with chapter 1 please check out my others stories and thank you for reading this also should I make a separate document about how I feel about couples.**

 **Also you can get a shout out by reviewing,favoriting,and following see you guys later.**


	2. I'M LIVING WITH VAMPIRES!

**Shout out to Neko-Kittens for giving me a review on my story also Aroosa and Angelic123 to get a shout out next chapter just review,favorite,and follow also should I make a separate document about my opinions on couples yes,or no?Answer please review hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Vampires?!"Yui started digging in her pocket and what did she find a cross,it was a silver chained necklace with a cross that was silver but red in the middle the middle looked like a precious jewel.

Yui thought that these vampires could just die just from a simple thing but it turns out she was wrong.

"Hahaha you believe in those type of things little female dog wow you're a big idiot."Laito said giving off a creepy evil laugh."Relax anyway pancake it's not like were gonna bite you,at least not right now hehehe."There's Ayato for you sounding like a little kids laugh but it was creepy,because well it was a evil laugh."Also Yui you are also going to go to night school with us."Reiji said while raising his glasses up.

Night school sounds very tiring"Well why night school?"Yui asked as she was still shivering from being scared.

"If you don't know vampires are know for doing their main activities in the night and sleep in the morning,if you can not handle being in our schedule you can leave any time do I make myself clear?"Reiji said acting as if he was a dad.

Yui was scared she couldn't do anything she was just sitting on the couch then Laito came up to her "Don't worry there is no way of escaping you female dog."Then Laito licked her cheek then Kanato came up to her "Hello don't worry about us hehe."Then Kanato grabbed her hair and was smelling it.

Then Ayato came up to her and grabbed a strand of her beautiful soft shining hair"Watch out."Then he licked her neck.

Yui started freaking out and ran away she fell on the floor and scraped her knee but...she couldn't stop,at least not yet.

blood kept oozing from her soft beautiful knee making it look like a nightmare.

'W-Where do I go?'She asked herself.

'There's no where to hide...'She heard a voice in her head telling her that.

* * *

 **Hey guys so here is chapter 2 as I said to get a shout out review,favorite,and follow please check out my other stories and yeah**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
